roll20_basic_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
KotB - Episode 2
A break down of the major happenings in the second episode of the Keep on the Borderlands play-through, with timestamps. (Courtesy of fake_alex_blue on Twitch) Character Recap Andrew’s PCs:Feldrick the Far-Voiced (Magic-User) Dave’s PCs: The Shadow (Thief), Ralph (Cleric) Hilary’s PCs: Gristle Turnipsworth (Halfling), Ingrid the Plain (Fighter) John’s PCs: Hawthorne (Elf), Chunk Flunkins (Dwarf) At the entrance to the Caves of Chaos (times are just a guideline, Moobot was confused) * 0’41” Alignment languages are most commonly spoken by those whose lives are dedicated to Law, or Chaos. * 0’46” Convincing a hostile creature your story’s true is a CHA check, no bonus as standard. (The Shadow vs. a squabble of Goblins) * 0’58” Persuading a hostile creature not to attack is CHA check, circumstantial modifiers may apply. * 1’04” Chunk Flunkins successfully persuaded Snot the Black and the other Goblins at the South entrance to The Caves of Chaos (marked “D”) to allow safe passage while the party hunt ‘not-goblins’. * 1’06” Traded a ring for a necklace of chicken bones with one of the Snotlings to use as proof of the deal with the Goblins. * 1’10” Finding traps, tracks or secret doors is an INT check, no modifiers as standard. (Rule variation. Secret doors are discussed on B21) * 1’11” PCs actively keeping watch didn’t have to check for surprise. They aren’t surprised by ambushing Kobolds. * 1’12” In cases of simultaneous initiative, if one side is fleeing, ranged attacks are at -1 to hit. (Retreating in melee is discussed on B25) * 1’14” PC DEATH Ralph was permanently pierced by projectiles, Kobold thrown. (Dave’s PC) ' ' 1st Break After fleeing the clutch of killer kobolds. * 1’34” Hilary delegated the decision to press on, or return to town, to Twitch chat. By a margin of just 2 votes (out of 142) they declared a retreat. NEW Characters Andrew’s PC: Lumpy (Magic-User) Dave’s PC: Rolph the Younger (Cleric) “Twice blessed scion of the Holy Light, Smiter of Evil, and Beacon of Virtue”. * 2’01” Chunk Flunkins and the party try to recruit two hirelings, offering to outfit them and give them each half-a-share of found treasures. Lucky Luke, refused to fight without pay up front, and was rejected by the party, but Julian the Weasel, who is more trusting, accepted a share of the spoils, and a place alongside our heroes. * 2’04” Negotiating with potential hirelings is a CHA check. Offering a full share (not a split) granted a -1 bonus. 2nd Break Back at The Caves. * 2’26 The crude warning sign at the entrance to the Caves of Chaos reads “Kobolds are best in all of caves, adventurers beware”. Ralph (RIP)’s bloody undergarments hang off it. Rolph the Younger swears vengeance. * 2’32 The party takes down the sign, intending show Snot the Black, and provoke an interspecies conflict between Goblins and Kobolds. * 2’37 Feldrick the Far-voiced discovers another entrance (marked “E”) to the Caves of Chaos, hidden behind trees. There is a foul stench, the rumble of snoring can be heard from within. * 2’43 In the pursuit of coin, the party decide to investigate (marked “22”) and literally poke what appears to be a sleeping Bear. * 2’52 Chunk Flunkins clanks forwards into the cave, waking the Ogre who was asleep beneath the bearskins. * 2’52 Waking sleeping monsters is probably a listen check. DM rolled a ‘1’ on 1d6 and the Ogre woke. (Expansion of listening rules, B21) * 2’55 “A result of 1 or 2 (on a rolled d6) indicates that the side is surprised.” (Standard rule, B23) * 3’06 Check morale for hirelings and retainers when they’re asked to move towards obvious danger, or, say, into a foul-smelling cave ahead of the rest of the party. Failure indicates that they refuse or freeze in fear. (Expansion on morale rules, B27) * 3’06” Julian the Weasel refused to carry the torch into the cave entrance, afraid for his life. * 3’14” Dropping one weapon and unsheathing another weapons is an action, so is retrieving a torch (stowed in a pack) then lighting, or passing it to some else. * 3’20” Halflings get a -2 bonus to AC when attacked by creatures larger than man-sized. (Standard rule, B10) * 3’23” “Missile fire may (only) occur when opponents are more than 5’ apart...” (Standard rule, B25) * 3’24” Dropping an item is a free action; but there is a chance it may break, if fragile. * 3’29” Hawthorne’s first KILL: Delivered a final poke in the eye to a badly wounded ogre, used a crossbow to do it. * 3’30” Elves have an automatic chance to find secret doors, one-third of the time. It appears they do NOT need to be actively searching to find them. (Variation on Standard rule, B9) * 3’30” Hawthorne spotted a goblin-sized tunnel hidden behind a pile of rubble. (Leads to Cave 18) * 3’33” The party discover treasure in the Ogre’s lair: 485 CP, 287 SP, 91 EP, 530 GP, a hard cheese, and a sealed keg of brandy. * 3’33” Among the Ogre’s treasure horde, the party also find a bound sheath of arrows etched with runes, a flask containing an invisible fluid, and a scroll case etched with prayers to the gods - 2 scrolls within (identified as being spells of Cure Light Wounds and Hold Person.)